The present invention generally relates to optical fibers and more particularly, to an optical connector for detachably joining ends of the optical fibers, which is constituted by a pair of plugs and an adaptor.
Conventionally, in optical connectors, it has been generally so arranged that plugs and the adapter are coupled with each other through threaded engagement therebetween or bayonet locking. In FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art optical connector of thread type in which a pair of the plugs and the adapter are coupled with each other through threaded engagement therebetween. The prior art optical connector includes a pair of plugs 25 and an adapter 20. A pair of external thread portions 21 are formed around outer peripheries of opposite end portions of the adapter 20, respectively. Meanwhile, each of the plugs 25 has a housing 27 and a ferrule 26. The housing 27 is formed, around its inner periphery, with an internal thread portion engageable with each of the external thread portions 21. The ferrule 26 having a coated fiber 28 secured therein is urged by a spring so as to be held by the housing 27. Furthermore, a sleeve for fitting the ferrule 26 thereinto is mounted in the adapter 20. Thus, in the known optical connector, the ferrule 26 of each of the plugs 25 is fitted into the sleeve in the adapter 20 through engagement of the internal thread portion of the housing 27 of each of the plugs 25 with each of the external thread portions 21 such that a pair of the plugs 25 are coupled with the adapter 20.
However, in the prior art optical connector referred to above, when ends of the coated fibers 28 are joined to or detached from each other, an operator should rotate the plugs 25 relative to the adapter 20 by gripping each of the plugs 25 with his fingers. Thus, the known optical connector has such a drawback that a space for rotating the plugs 25 relative to the adapter 20 is required to be provided, thereby resulting in deterioration of mounting density for mounting the known optical connector.
Furthermore, in the known optical connectors of thread type or bayonet type, since the housing of the plug is rotated for threaded engagement or bayonet locking, the ferrule is rotated slightly when the ferrule is fitted into the sleeve. Therefore, the prior art optical connectors have such a disadvantage that in the case where the optical fibers of the opposed ferrules are brought into direct contact (optical contact) with each other, the confronting end faces of the ferrules may be severely damaged at the time of contact therebetween due to rotation of the ferrules.